Conventional embroidery sewing machines allow a user to form desired embroidery patterns on a workpiece cloth held by an embroidery frame which is transferred independently in two directions according to embroidery data. On the other hand, various printing techniques have been proposed to print image patterns on a workpiece cloth. One of such examples is an ink-jet printer that forms image patterns on the workpiece cloth by relatively transferring the workpiece cloth held by the embroidery frame and a print head in two directions.
Nowadays, various thermal transfer techniques have been proposed to thermally transfer an image pattern on a workpiece cloth. In one example, a printer is used to create color printing of a given pattern desired by a user on a heat-resistive thermal transfer sheet (film sheet) available in the market. Then, the image pattern printed on the thermal transfer sheet is thermally transferred onto the workpiece cloth such as handkerchiefs and T-shirts. Finally, desired embroidery patterns are formed on the workpiece cloth so as to partially overlap with the image pattern transferred onto the workpiece cloth. The user is allowed to make his/her original hand-made articles such as T-shirts and handkerchiefs in the above described manner.
One example of the above described configuration is disclosed in JP S60-115499 A (hereinafter referred to as reference 1). Reference 1 discloses a method of making a transfer print cloth. First, a cloth is prepared that is backed with non-woven fabric and that has embroidery patterns pre-sewn by gold and silver stitches on its surface. Then a transfer sheet bearing a printed pattern is placed over the pre-sewn embroidery pattern so that the printed pattern is in proper positioning relative to the embroidery pattern. Then, by applying heat pressure on the laminated workpiece with an iron, the pattern printed on the transfer sheet is transferred to the cloth by sublime transfer.
JP 2006-130820 A (hereinafter referred to as reference 2) discloses a data processor and a method of pattern formation. In the disclosed method, reference mark printing data is generated for printing a couple of reference marks within an embroidery pattern area. Image-pattern printing data for printing an image pattern and the reference mark printing data are outputted to a printer while embroidery data is outputted to an embroidery sewing machine. Then, after the printer prints the image pattern and the couple of reference marks on a workpiece cloth based on the image pattern printing data and the reference mark printing data, the reference marks are read by an image sensor. Then, embroidery data is corrected so that needle drop positions are in proper positioning relative to the reference marks. Finally, an embroidery pattern is sewn based on the corrected embroidery data.
Alternatively, reference-mark sewing data may be generated for sewing a couple of reference marks outside an image pattern area. Embroidery data and reference-mark sewing data are outputted to the embroidery sewing machine while the printing data is outputted to the printer. Then, after the embroidery sewing machine sews the embroidery pattern and the couple of reference marks on the workpiece cloth based on the embroidery data and the reference-mark sewing data, the reference marks are read by the image sensor. Then, the image-pattern printing data is corrected so that a printer reference position is in proper positioning relative to the couple of reference marks sewn on the workpiece cloth. Finally, the image pattern is printed based on the corrected image-pattern printing data.
Transfer print cloth disclosed in reference 1 requires adjustment in the positioning between the pre-sewn embroidery pattern and the image pattern printed on the transfer sheet to assume a predetermined relative positioning. Thus, the user is required to make subtle positional and angular adjustments to locate the printed image pattern to the embroidery pattern, which requires substantial time and effort on the part of the user. Alternatively, the image pattern printed on the transfer sheet may be transferred to the cloth prior to forming the embroidery pattern. In such case, however, it would require even more time and effort for pattern positioning since it is more difficult to form stitches in proper positioning relative to the transferred image pattern.
According to the data processor and pattern formation method disclosed in reference 2, couple of reference marks printed with the printer or sewn with the embroidery sewing machine is detected by the image sensor. Such configuration requires the image sensor to be provided at the terminating end of the arm of the embroidery sewing machine, consequently increasing the size and the manufacturing cost of the embroidery sewing machine.
Reference 2 further requires correction of the printing data and embroidery data based on the couple of printed/sewn reference marks detected by the image sensor. Such configuration requires complex and voluminous correction programs for correcting the orientation (disposition) of the image pattern and the embroidery pattern, leading to cost increase of the data processor.